Some Villains Quirks Come In Handy For Later
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Shinsou is hit by a villains quirk during his walk to school and turns into a neko and so his boyfriend Monoma decides to go over and tease him only to get more than he bargained for


Some Villains Quirks Come In Handy For Later~

A/N: so I'm taking a break from my Endeavor fics I wrote 3 in a row and so here I am with a Shinsou X Monoma fic I got inspired for this fanfic from a fanart of neko Shinsou and embarrassed Monoma off Pinterest so I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot.

A big thank you again to Kimmy Cakes for the lovely reviews on my newest words! Don't worry there will be plenty more BakuKami to come I don't plan to stop writing them for a while! Also never tire of hearing someone praise my work it really makes me happy and gives me a lot of drive to write loads more lemons for you all! Also who doesn't love Endeavor being dominated? xD so don't worry there's plenty more where those came from! Hope you enjoy all that's to come! Please R&R!

Monoma's POV

I'd heard rumours around the school all day that on Shinsou had been attacked by a villain on the way to school and said attack had resulted in him being turned into a Neko which meant he couldn't talk at the moment hence he was sent home. Now me being me I couldn't waste a moment to give off snide remarks about someone even if that someone was my boyfriend, with that in mind after school I went over to my boyfriend's room. When I entered I smirked looking around at the dark room "Shinsou? Here kitty, kitty~" I however wasn't expecting what I saw when I turned on the light. There sitting in front of me on the bed wearing nothing but a t-shirt that was too big for him and some bandages around his ankles. The most adorable purple neko ears and tail adorned his body, my entire face lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight and I was left speechless.

When he stood up from the bed walking over to me looking all adorable I nearly lost it. "Meow, meow, meow!" he exclaimed to which I had no idea what he meant and by the slightly annoyed look on his face, before I could say anything to the adorable neko he made what he wanted very clear as he wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer so he claimed my lips in a wanton kiss which I happily returned wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him closer. To my surprise Shinsou pushed me down on the bed now and climbed on top of me pinning me beneath him as he quickly worked on removing my school uniform, when I was finally naked he climbed back on top of me as he dived down to devour my lips once more.

I couldn't stifle a moan when he moved his lips from my own to my chest licking every inch his tongue being a lot rougher than usual as he paid special attention to my nipples while he purred happily he then continued to lick downwards dipping his tongue into my navel. I shivered at his ministrations my body bucking slightly as he continued downwards, now licking at my erection tentatively like a cat which had my cock twitching uncontrollably. I could tell that my reactions where really turning Shinsou on from all the soft mewling sounds that he was making. I was surprised however when he suddenly grabbed my legs and pushed them back so my knees nearly touched my chest and started to push into me with no preparation or lube. "S-Shinsou..! W-wait!" I exclaimed but it fell on deaf ears as he simply thrusted into me.

I let out a sharp cry of pain mixed with a little pleasure as he was now fully sheathed inside me. I panted heavily trying to relax my muscles but being given absolutely no chance to actually do so as he started a fast and hard pace instantly pulling nearly all the way out then slamming back in. He made sure to angle his thrusts so that he repeatedly hit my prostate. The stimulation was beginning to get too much as he started to rub my erection in time with his thrusts "S-Shinsou…s-slow down…!" I moaned out knowing if he kept going like this that it wouldn't be long before I came. But to my dismay he didn't slow down at all in fact he picked up the pace instead as he started to slam into me even harder and faster than before.

As he continued to pound into my prostate a weird sensation came over me like little spikes in my ass but instead of causing pain as one would expect they only served to heighten the pleasure I was feeling and such caused me to orgasm right then and there. I laid there a panting mess under him as he now let go of my legs instead leaning over me resting on his hands that were now on either side of my body so he could lick at my lips to which I responded by grabbing the back of his head pulling him closer for a deep passionate kiss as my legs wrapped around his hips now to make him thrust in even deeper than before.

He mewled a little in pleasure as my walls spasmed around him which spurred him on to keep up the rough pace and surprisingly I was still hard despite cumming just moments before. He devoured my lips, when we parted for air my lips were all swollen and sore from it but I didn't mind not in the slightest as I started to place butterfly kisses all over his face and neck happily while he pounded into me relentlessly. At a particularly hard thrust that had me seeing stars I instinctively squeezed my muscles around him which had him mewling into my neck before biting onto it roughly as he reached his climax, the bite itself caused me to have a dry orgasm and so we laid there panting heavily together.

As we recovered from our orgasms I noticed that his ears and tail had disappeared which caused me to smile clearly all Shinsou needed was to nail someone for the quirk to wear off. I nuzzled into his hair a little before I felt Shinsou shift and then pull out of me before flopping next to me, wrapping his arms around me he buried his face in my neck and drifted off to sleep. I soon found that his grip was too tight to escape from only getting tighter still when I struggled to get out of it and so I gave up on going back to my room for the night simply snuggling up to my adorable kitty cat and going to sleep.

The next morning we got up a little late due to being knackered from our activities the night before and by the time we left his room and passed the common area only Togeike Chikuchi and Agoyamato Tsutsutaka where there from class 1-C. "Good morning Shinsou glad to see you're all better, you're a bit late today," they inquired glancing at him.

A light blush dusted his cheeks though one may not notice it unless they were close to him "yeah…I was doing something this morning…" he mumbled causing me to chuckle lightly from around the corner.

I poked my head out from behind the wall "I'm what he was doing~" I told them with a grin which caused the other to blush even darker and this time they didn't miss it. I laughed softly pecking his lips quickly before waving at the others "well I better get to class I can't be late~ bye guys~ love you Shinsou~!" I called out before heading out and towards my class room a huge grin on my lips at my clearly flustered younger boyfriend.

The End

A/N: finally got it finished it's a lot shorter than I intended it to be but I think its fine! My fanfics will be put on hold soon as my laptop keeps giving me a blue screen of death I'm going to be taking it in for repairs again this Monday if all goes well so hopefully I'll get it back soon but I may write a few more before it goes in if it wants to work for me!


End file.
